What is to Come
by kinu-uni
Summary: Approximately 20 years into the future, after the ninja world has been broken, and is just now starting to recover, a new class of recently graduated ninja's are awaiting the arrival of their new Sensei. Warning for yaoi and straight couples!! Enjoy^^
1. legacy

Uni: I am back^^  
  
Matt: And see how delighted we all are.  
  
Uni: Why thank you.  
  
Matt: Don't thank me, that was not a compliment.  
  
Uni: It was too!  
  
Matt: Was not! I was being sarcastic.  
  
Uni: Yes and doing a lousy job of it! Shall we move on?  
  
Matt: Who took a piss in your tea?? So anyways, Uni owns nothing. Well that's not quite true, she does own the kids, but ONLY the kids. If anyone of you should find adults in here you don't recognise then you should try reading the manga again, they are all in there!  
  
Uni: I would like to dedicate this fics to my dog who passed away this week. I am still in chock. Secondly to my mother who is recovering from an accident, and third to my friend, whom I love dearly, and who is having a rather difficult time at the moment.  
  
And thanks to Cheryl-chan for being my Beta, and for liking the story so much^^ To tell you the truth if you had reacted any different I don' think I would have posted it^^  
  
What is to come!  
  
Late spring; one of the most beautiful times of the year. A long cold winter was over and the warmth had just recently returned with full force making it one of the hottest days for more then six months.  
  
Inside of the building that was home to the leaf village's ninja academy, all the villages newly graduated children was assembled. All of them excitedly waited for the arrival of their new Sensei's.  
  
All of the newly graduates had been teamed up in groups of three and three, making 9 teams in all. The class was a small year. It wasn't something anyone really talked about. The reasons for this was first of al the fact that there was about three years where there had been born less children then normally because of the war that had been between the hidden villages that had nearly cut the ninja population in half. The second reason was that in those three years nearly no one had had any children at all out of fear of what would become of the kids if they were brought into a world at war.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the back of the room a boy sat. His hair was black though in a weird sort of way, shining blondly, almost white, at the top. He had large blue eyes and strange markings on his cheeks, though they were different on each side of the cheeks. He wore a blue kimono like shirt with no sleeves and his right arm was bandaged from shoulder to fingertips in a silk like gaze.  
  
Aside from this, the kid was looking bored. He was, like all the others were, waiting for his new teacher, but what distinguished him from the mass was the fact that he really didn't care.  
  
"Isn't this exiting?!" A black haired girl sitting beside him asked, seemingly to no one in particular.  
  
The boy turned towards her letting his rather studying gaze travel all over her, taking joy in the fact that she seemed to find it eerie.  
  
The girl had long bangs, even longer then his own and her hair was cut short in the back much like his, only the girl's hair was neatly kept where as his own was sticking out in all possible directions.  
  
The girl was wearing a dark green long sleeved top that clung to her body like a second skin. Her legs were covered by a large light pink sash, which was tightly wrapped around her waist stopping at her knees, none of this leaving much to the imagination, though she was only 12 so it really didn't matter that much yet.  
  
The boy sighed annoyed and looked away again. He had known this girl his whole life and she was the picture of perfection. A little miss goodie goodie two shoes that took every opportunity she could get to nag at him. She was the bad conscious he had never had, personified.  
  
Their parents had always spend a lot of time together so they had been around each other practically since they were born. Their parents had been very close ever since they were 12 themselves. There had been some years in between where they had had some problems of some sort, but it had all changed when he and Sake, as the girl beside him was called, came along and none of them ever spoke of whatever it was they had been arguing about. And so he and Sake knew nothing other then that there had been some years where they hadn't spoken to each other.  
  
He sighed again, he felt like leaving, but he knew that if he did Sake would kill him. Not because he would ruin his chances of becoming a ninja, no she coulden't care less, but rather because it would ruing HER chances if becoming one, because of course they had been put on the same team. He already hated this whole team arrangement though it was always something that he wasn't alone in that.  
  
To his right sat the last part of their trio, hating this team thing just as much as he did. That though, was probably also the only thing they were ever going to agree on. The boy sitting to his right was.Dedicated. That, the boy guessed, was the best way to describe the blond.Well almost blond. He had a few thin black stripes here and there and calling his hair light coloured would really be an understatement seeing as his hair was completely white. What was remarkable about this boy, aside from his hair that is, was his eyes. They were dark blue and cat like giving off the effect that his eyes were on you, studying you, even if you could see that he wasn't looking. Like the boy felt the other was doing right now, he shrugged it off. It was an annoying quality in the other that he didn't think he would ever learn to live with.  
  
Another thing the boy didn't think he would be able to ever live with was the fact that his male teem-mate was popular. And not just your average 'oh isn't he cool' kind of popular. No it was the kind where every girl in school and even some outside of it looked at him like they wanted nothing more then to jump his bones. The boy leaned back in his seat and started looking around the class room and coulden't help but roll his eyes. As he suspected practically every girl was trying discreetly (and failing at it) to looking in their direction and he was willing to bet large on what they were looking at.  
  
The youth sighed. This was getting boring. He was just about ready to get up from his seat and straight out leave when finally the door in the other and of the room opened, and a rather spooky looking man with wild hair and little round sunglasses stepped into the class room. Followed up by their class teacher Hanabi-sensei who in turn was followed by seven more adults in literally all different shapes and colours. These had to be the Jounins, and even though the boy still insisted to himself that he didn't care, he couldn't help the small pang of excitement that went through his body. He was quickly able to suppress it though when something else caught his attention; seven? The boy frowned. They were nine teams and their academy Sensei Hanabi, was not taking on teaching Ninjas so all in all they seemed to be a Jounin short.  
  
"Team 6!" The weird guy that was the first to enter yelled out, momentarily ripping the half blond from his thoughts. "Team 4!" the next guy, who was really a woman, yelled out, and so they went on. Next up was a big fat guy yelling for team 3, then came a black- haired man, who seemed to be missing pupil's, who wanted team 7, and so it continued until there were only one team left. Team 8. His team, and the small problem with their being a Jounin less returned, as the three remaining ninja students in the room was missing a teacher.  
  
Their Sensei, Hanabi, looked up at the three with an apologetic face.  
  
"I am sorry kids." She stated sincerely. Then sighed "I would have liked to stay here and wait with you till your teacher shows up, but I have a meeting with Hokage-sama and I really have to get going." She said all this while hurrying around the room cleaning the blackboard and collecting her things in a huge stack which she tried to balance in her arms while she was attempting to get through the door. After a few failed attempts she threw the stack up into the air quickly pushed the door open in the mean time and caught the stack as it fell down into her fawn again.  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow. What she had done just then had been done in slow motion compared to what she was capable of and even so he had barely been able to follow her fast movements. Why she had chosen to become a teacher was a mystery to him. Apparently she was a fully educated Jounin from what he had heard, but for some reason she had chosen to become a teacher after the war.  
  
"Don't worry, I am sure he is on his way." They heard her call from the other side of the door, just as it slit shut behind her and they could hear her footsteps gradually retreating down the empty halls of the Ninja academy.  
  
Sighing the black-haired boy rose from his seat and proceeded to walk towards the door that their teacher had just disappeared out though.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?!" A voice demanded behind him. He sighed, of cause it was not going to be easy to get out of there.  
  
"Home." He stated flatly, not turning to look at her, knowing that his life long bad counties' blazing eyes was currently boring holes in the back of his head.  
  
"What do you mean 'home'??" her voice screeched as he could hear her take three long jumps over the tables to land right in between the door and him, thus keeping him from leaving.  
  
"If you walk out that door there is going to be a lot of 'telling' from my side, and then I know a few people who will be royally pissed at you!" She hissed. The fact that she was about 10 cm. Taller then him didn't make her appear less scary. Not that he really cared, though it would give him a lot of trouble if his parents found out. After all, he of all people couldn't drop out of school, now could he. -.-  
  
"I am not going to let you ruin this for me Nasushi, it takes three to form a team and you are not going anywhere, you got that?!" It wasn't really a question. The boy, Nasushi, glared intently at the girl, before he sighed and turned away from her to walk to the nearest desk which he jumped up and sat down on top of, and started banging his heals against the site of the desk, watching out of the corner of his right eye as Sake made her way back to her seat. Well Nasushi's seat really, he noted, because now that he wasn't sitting in it anymore she could use the as an excuse to sit next to Akita. Not that she ever used excuses to get closer to the stoic looking boy. She, along with the rest of Akita's fanclub was never very subtle in showing their interest in him. Nasushi rolled his eyes. What was so great about him anyways?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sighing, the 6th Hokage glared at the ball that was currently showing a classroom inhabited by three newly graduated Ninjas. Where was that teacher of theirs anyway? The 6th knew that if he didn't show up soon one of the three was going to leave. Damn Shikamaru, where was he?  
  
"So how is it going?"  
  
The 6th looked up from the ball in the direction the question had come from, only to discover that the owner of the voice was no longer in the line of his vision.  
  
"Oh it is going well." He answered sarcastically, looking back down into the ball. "Apparently Shikamaru is as always a lazy bum and is pulling a Kakashi, and it seems that all of them are getting impatient."  
  
The 6th could almost hear the frown he knew was on the other's face. "He wouldn't leave." The voice of his love stated from somewhere behind him, sounding convinced. "First off he knows we are watching him, and secondly both Sake and her Mother, not to mention Akita's mother, and probably Akita himself, would kill him if he did."  
  
"He already tried to leave." The latest in the line of Hokages said, smirking. "Sake came close to throwing a fit."  
  
"See. Nothing to worry about. Besides, he has too much of your annoying stubbornness to ever be able to live down being a disappointment to the village, no matter what he says."  
  
"I guess. Hey, were you insulting me?"  
  
"No. If I was insulting you, you wouldn't doubt it, baka."  
  
"Shaddup!!" The young Hokage growled, as he felt a pair of arms encircling him from behind and strands of raven hair fell onto his face as the one behind him started nibbling on his ear.  
  
"I told you, you wouldn't doubt it. You should know that by now."  
  
The 6th only managed a sneer in the others direction. His voice seemed to have disappeared. That is, until the other pushed at his hat.  
  
"Hey, would you watch the hat?!" he complained as he reached out to catcher it before it hit the floor.  
  
"You know I really don't care about your hat." The dark haired one stated flatly into his ear.  
  
The Hokage only humpfed at that, before he turned his head, catching the others lips fiercely with his own, hard enough to bruise as his lover kissed him back just as fiercely.  
  
"Ahem!" a small but rather stern voice made the two jump apart.  
  
"Uh. Hokage-Sama, the Jounins have picked up their respective teams, with the exemption of team 8." Hyuga Hanabi, class teacher, reported, looking awkwardly down at her sandals.  
  
"But I expect you already know this." She continued, seemingly to try and cover an otherwise oncoming awkward silence.  
  
The 6th nodded. "Well, I just wanted to ask if I can continue on as teacher next year." The 6th nodded again. However incredible a fighter the young teacher was, he knew very well that nearly all of Hanabi's clan had died in the battle, including her mother and father making her older sister the head of the family. All of this had given her a new approach at life, a life where wars and battle was the last thing she wanted on her mind. She had changed a lot from the little girl who graduated top of her class, and he wouldn't take that away from her by sending her out as the shinobi she had been trained to become, for the world.  
  
"If that's what you want." He stated, sending his lover, who had moved to stand by the far wall, a glance. Even though the face he was looking at was emotionless, he knew that the person that was behind the mask shown to the world, was somewhat relating to what the younger girl in front of them was going through.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered gratitude in her voice, before she turned and was out the door. The 6th sighed. Hanabi's sister hadn't been that lucky to be given a choice. To fit the role of clan leader she had been pushed further then anyone else, even Hanabi who had been trained by her father practically since she was able to walk. Especially after the death of her parents. He didn't wish for his worse enemy to go through what the young Hyuga clan leader had endured on top of her parents' deaths.  
  
Hinata had become a great leader, but the price for this had been heavy, and she was still paying with the pain of never having been able to cope with the death of her family, before now, and it had nearly broken her completely when the war had ended.  
  
It had nearly broken them all.  
  
The war between the villages had been both long and hard to endure. Almost everyone had lost someone close to them, the only exemptions being the few that didn't have anyone they were close too at all. Everyone had been on guard almost 24/7, never resting, never daring too. The last couple of months before the ending, the air had been nearly sizzling with Chakra, and the last battle had pushed everyone to their absolute limits, causing many irreparable damages to the various ninjas, weather physical or emotional.  
  
Hinata had gotten the veins by her eyes that marked the use of her clan's power, permanently added to her face. Tsunade had said that it was doe to stress, that her body had been pout through too much and now it was no longer capable of withdrawing her powers. Hanabi had had it the same way, though she had been able to soothe her otherwise constantly flaming chakra, by meditation.  
  
The Hyuga's was not the only ones who had suffered though. The last Uchiha, as he had so fondly been named, was now permanently wearing the markings from his cursed seal.  
  
The reason for this was basically the same as with Hinata. Sasuke's body had been pushed far beyond its boundaries, and the body was enable to draw back the immense power it was dealing with. So even though Sasuke had been able to draw back his chakra after a few month, thus bringing him back to his own self too, the markings and thereby reminder of what had happened still hadn't disappeared and Tsunade had told him that there was not much chance of it ever going away.  
  
Naruto himself had in the final battle allowed the Kyubis chakra to mix with his own and for a few brief moments the nine tails had been it control. This resulting in its host body, as so many others, had received irreparable damage in the form of his eyes never changing back from the cat like state they were in whenever he used that chakra. If people hadn't known who he was then, they knew now. Years of concentrated meditation had made it possible for him to suppress the chakra so much that he was now able to control it better then ever. So even though it was now flowing freely through his body the side effects that used to come with using the evil power within him would no longer appear if he focused.  
  
The young leaf leader sighed, before he turned his attention back to the ball.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After wasting ten minutes pounding his heals into the site of the desk he was seated on, to the great annoyance of his two team mates, Nasushi stood up and walked over to the blackboard where he picked up the duster. Whereas he proceeded to walk towards the door, sponge in hand.  
  
Nasushi had heard a long time ago, about the only other Jounin who was ever late on his fist day with his new students, and Nasushi was determined to see if this idiot was just as annoyingly lazy as Kakashi had been, and for that matter still was. He hadn't even bothered to catch the damn thing when it fell on his head!  
  
"I know what you are thinking Nasushi, and no one besides Kakashi-san would ever fall for that!" Sake said in a rather superior sounding voice. Nasushi just glared at her before turning his attention towards Akita to see if he had any snide remarks about this as well. Not that Nasushi really cared if he did.  
  
Akita however just looked back neutrally and snorted, before he turned his head, and attention, to the window. Feeling rather annoyed with his two teammates spoiling his funny, Nasushi stalked the last four meters to the door, where he jumped up and placed the duster in between the sliding door and the wall. At least he could still have some fun testing their new teacher by himself then.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It would be another ten minutes before something finally happened. It was far from what any of the three had expected thought, as a hand reached in through the crack opening in the door and grabbed a hold of the duster before the rest of the person owning the aforementioned had, stepped through the sliding door.  
  
He was tall, thin but also lean. He was wearing a pair of green cargo style pants along with hooded jacket, same colour as the pants, which stood open, revealing a black net tank top underneath it. Aside from this, his hair was tightly pulled back in a bushy ponytail on the back of his head, bound with a thin brown leather strap.  
  
"Who do you think I am? Kakashi?" He snorted as he proceeded to walk further into the classroom, heading for the teachers desk, which he sat down on top of the moment he reached it.  
  
"You are late!" Nasushi accused annoyed that all of the other teams were probably home by now.  
  
"Yeah well." The Jounin shrugged slightly. 'I can't believe he is not even going to give us an excuse!' Nasushi thought as he sweatdropped along with the rest of his team, at their new Sensei's reply to the accusation against him.  
  
"Anyways, my name is Nara Shikamaru." He stated looking at the three. Nasushi was sure he remembered hearing that name somewhere before, in connection to the war, to be more specific, but to his great annoyance he couldn't remember what that connection was, exactly.  
  
"And yours are.?" Shikamaru-Sensei continued, raising an eyebrow at the three of them, when none of them replied.  
  
Nasushi crocked his head "My name is Uchiha Nasushi." He stated crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I am Rock Sake." Sake continued, smiling at nothing and everything.  
  
"Inuzuka Akita" Akita stated, coolly as ever.  
  
"Good." Shikamaru-sensei said, smirking at them. "Now I know what names to report to Hanabi-Sensei when you fail the next test and have to go back to the academy."  
  
"What?!" Nasushi and Sake yelled with one mouth and even Akita's eyes grew wide at that.  
  
"The test that determines weather or not you are capable of becoming real Ninjas." Their sensei shrugged.  
  
"What?" Nasushi jumped up. "Then what the hell was the test we just took supposed to determine?" He asked, placing his hands on the table in front of him. "And why haven't we been told anything about this?"  
  
Their new teacher crocked his head and narrowed his eyes a bit, studying the boy. Then he smiled. "What would the fun be in telling you beforehand when I could have the pleasure of seeing your reaction?" It wasn't the real reason, and everyone present knew it, but since it was obvious that they were not going to get a real reason, Nasushi sighed in defeat and leaned up against the table behind him.  
  
"Well, that will be it for today. I will see you bright and early tomorrow at 5.30."  
  
Nasushi squinted. Man! This really topped a day that had sucked since that same morning when he, going out of bed, had banged his toe on the bedside table, whereas he had limped into the kitchen, only to discover that for the first time in his life, and however impossible and ridiculous the mar thought of it was, they were out of ramen!  
  
Nasushi sighed again. Well at least he had a few Jen so he could go out and buy something now. He didn't feel like going home. He knew that today was the first time both of his parents would be home at the same time for approximately two months, but he wasn't in the mood. And with that in mind, he went out the door setting curse for the ramen shop.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What are you doing here Nasushi?"  
  
Nasushi nearly choked on his ramen at hearing the familiar voice behind him. That mans sneakiness was down right unnerving at times.  
  
"Kakashi-san!" He coughed, beating himself on the chest to try and get his regular breathing back.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kakashi said cheerfully, not really sounding sorry at all as he lightly beat the young boy on the back to help him clear his airway.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Kakashi asked, giving the still kind of breathless boy a peculiar look, as he moved around the table to sit down across from min. "Shouldn't you be home?"  
  
The boy sighed and looked down into his ramen to avoid eye contact with the Jounin in front of him. "I just didn't feel like going home that's all." He mumbled quietly. Kakashi frowned at that. He wasn't exactly the best person to talk to when it came to emotions, and to be frank he didn't exactly enjoy it either, but the rather miserable look the boy in front of him had on his face, hurt. The boy had been special to him from the moment he first lay eyes on him, and seeing him sad made the former teachers heart ache. But whatever Kakashi had been prepared for, what came next wasn't it.  
  
The boy took a deep breath and quickly muttered, "Kakashi-san do they love each other?. Do they love me?" Taken slightly back by the normally, emotionally cool and collected boy, suddenly opening up and on top of it pouring out something like that, Kakashi could do nothing but blink.  
  
"Of cause they do." He said after a short pause, crocking his head, and Nasushi could see the hint of a frown on the only partly visible face before him.  
  
"Why do you doubt that?" Nasushi blushed and looked down at his currently half full bowl.  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged at last. "I just don't ever get the feeling they do. They are always bickering . And they are rarely actually together. Like now, today, it has been months. And of they can prevent it, they are never really there when I need them to be either. People talk too . I just don't know anymore ."  
  
Kakashi sighed, where was Iruka when he was needed? -.- Kakashi knew very well that people talked. Claiming that the only thing between Nasushi's parents was lust, and other things of that sort that Nasushi definitely didn't need to hear. For instance that in the end their relationship would never hold. That they had always had a love/hate relationship and that nothing was ever going to change that.  
  
The truth was that it was probably correct. At least the part about the love/hate relationship, but Kakashi had seen first hand what the two was willing to do or sacrifice for the other and according to him that was worth more then any words or affectionate touches in public could ever be.  
  
"You have never seen them in a battle situation, have you?" Kakashi asked, though it wasn't really a question.  
  
"No." Nasushi answered the obvious.  
  
Kakashi beamed through the cloth. "They are amazing." He stated. "Ever since they were little, they have been able to form strategies together while in extreme circumstances. In battle, is where what they are to each other is most visible."  
  
"And what would that be?" Nasushi asked, sceptically raising an eyebrow.  
  
"One." Kakashi stated, looking at the still sceptically looking boy in front of him who's eyes were clearly showing that he was somewhere between, 'are you kidding me' and 'Gross!'  
  
Kakashi grinned, "Believe me it is true. They are two people, one mind, one soul, where one lacks, the other has, and vice versa. Simple and clean."  
  
"Simple and clean?" Nasushi repeated, still looking like he didn't know what to think.  
  
"Yeah, simple and clean. What people tend to forget in their hurry to gossip, is how they work together. How everything they do seems to become so simple to them, as long as they are together in it. People don't know what you parents' friends, does, just by looking at them. You never heard anyone close to them say that they didn't really love each other did you?"  
  
Nasushi choke his head. "Well then that's that. They are each other's other half, Nasushi. Kind of like day and night, Ying and Yang. Completely opposites, which is the reason for their bickering, but they couldn't live without each other. They sacrificed a lot to be together, nearly everything, don't doubt that."  
  
Kakashi grinned at seeing the young boys facial expression, which was a painting of 'Gross!' at all the mushy stuff the older Ninja had just told him, but still there was a glimpse of relief in there too.  
  
Then his facial expression turned into one of confusion and sceptisme again. "So if they love each other so much, then why don't I feel any of it?" Kakashi face vaulted. Damn he had only just managed to cheer up the kid.  
  
"They love you, Nasushi, believe me, they do! They went through hell to get you. Tsunade-Sama worked overtime too. Both of your parents are very stubborn people. They wanted you to be part of them, half and half." Kakashi explained, sounding a little tired.  
  
"You were not borne Nasushi, you know that. You were 'created', and then borne by a surrogate mother. Amongst other things, the markings on your cheeks and arm are a side result of this. Had you been borne, nature would have most likely seen to it that they wouldn't have been there." Kakashi smiled a little.  
  
"Tsunade however is, despite all, still only human, and not all powerful. DNA manipulation is hard and Tsunade wasn't able to see the markings coming."  
  
"Kakashi-san, not to be rude or anything, but I know all of this, what is your point? That maybe creating me was wrong?" The boy asked. Kakashi sighed in exasperation. He had forgotten that arguing, or just plain talking for that matter, with Nasushi, was like talking to a teenager.  
  
"NO!" He stated. "What I am trying to say, is that your parents loved you even before you were borne. We all did Nasushi-chan, and none of us ever stopped, least of all your parents. I know they aren't around a lot, but what they do requires a lot of their time. At the time when you were created, none of them knew what was to come. They didn't know that they were going to save the village. Being the strongest requires a lot. I for one would never trade -.-"  
  
Nasushi crocked his head. He knew that none of his parents could have said no to the positions they were in, even if they had wanted to. People needed them. "Yeah, I guess you are right." He finally said, smiling slightly.  
  
Kakashi smiled back, mentally whipping the sweat off his brows. He had won this round. "Now go home to them."  
  
Nasushi nodded, before he grabbed onto Kakashi and hugged him, and as he did so, whispered into the Jounin's ear. "You are paying for the ramen right?" He didn't wait for an answer, as he loosened his grip on Kakashi, and ran out the door, away from the ramen shop, and a bewildered Kakashi.  
  
"Thank you Kakashi-san!" Was the last thing he heard before the boy was out of sight. The masked man sighed. When was the last time that kid had actually paid for his own ramen? Thinking back as he placed the money for the food on the table, Kakashi couldn't remember that ever happening really.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sooo, what did you all think??? There is one more part to go. Should I post it or not?? If anyone want a picture of the kids, then you can e-mail me on: kinu_uni@yahoo.dk or you can just write it in a review *hint, hint, nudge, nudge* 


	2. Trial

Uni: Weee, I am back!! I am sorry for taking so long, but I have had a wee bit of a writers block -.,- it should be over now though -7, 9, 13, *knocks under the table*- that means that the next chapter of 'Yuki and Is' is currently at Cheryl's too, so it shouldn't be long before I post that as well^^ So anyways, Maaaaatt!!  
  
Matt: Would you stop yelling! -.- She doesn't own Naruto. Duh -.- She does however own Nasushi, Akita and Sake!  
  
Uni: Thank you Matt^^ *huggles and ignores Matt's frantic attempts to run away* And hugs and kisses to Cheryl-chan for betaing it so quickly^^ And now on with chapter two then. Enjoy :)  
  
Uni. Oh yes, and flamers? Come on in :D *smiles sweetly* But don't you dare flame me if you don't leave an e-mail address!! Not that I will be writing to you, I just like it there for shows^^  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 Trial  
  
"Is he asleep?" The sixth whipped his head around releasing a small sigh as he looked at, and recognised the person who was currently standing behind him, apparently on the way to enter his son's room.  
  
"Yeah." He answered, turning his head back around to look at the sleeping boy, whose bed he was crouched down beside.  
  
"I talked to Kakashi today." He told the other, still not taking his eyes off of the boy in the bed. "He had one of his talks with Nasushi again." The other snorted amused.  
  
"As always he wouldn't tell me what it was about." The sixth continued. "Only that he thought we should know that Nasushi mentioned his creation, and the fact that he wasn't really born."  
  
The young Hokage let his fingers run through the sleeping boy's hair. "The contrast in his hair wouldn't have been this clashing if." He muttered softy, trailing off, he pulled his hand back as if it had been burned.  
  
"Did we do the right thing here," He asked, suddenly sounding a little uncertain. "Meddling with something like that I mean?"  
  
His dark haired companion finally stepped into the room. "It is a little late to be thinking about that, don't you think." He said quietly as he crossed the floor and sat down beside his love, placing a pair of slim but muscular arms around the other, and they just stayed like that for a while.  
  
"Could you live without him?" He finally asked, nuzzling the slightly shorter man's wild head of hair with his nose.  
  
"No." Came the prompt answer. "I wouldn't even want to try."  
  
The other smiled beside him "Then that's that." He stated.  
  
The sixth just snorted slightly, then moved his hand up from where he had placed it in his lab before, to lightly trace the markings on either side of the young boys face.  
  
"Those are from nine-tails." He stated the obvious. "What if. What if they aren't just from the fact that your DNA and mine are mixed."  
  
His life long rival snorted beside him, and it vaguely registered in the Hokage's mind that there had in fact been a lot of snorting that night. He shook his head of the strange thought, just in time to hear what the other was saying.  
  
"You worry too much. The chances of the nine-tail's being able to pull off something like that is one in a million, if even that much, and if it turns out otherwise, then we will just have to deal with it. He has markings from the cursed seal too, but we both know Orochimaru hasn't as much as looked at him. Besides, you turned out. okay, everything considered, right?"  
  
Naruto swatted the other upside the head, though he couldn't help but smile in amusement at the others light teasing.  
  
Growing serious again, he sighed solemnly. "I just can't help to think 'what if'." He murmured softly, leaning into the other, who hugged him more closely, but quickly drew back again, looking down at the blond with a spark in his eyes.  
  
"When did you become so thoughtful anyways, usurakontachi?" (A/N: Okay, someone help me out with the spelling?? O.o -.-)  
  
The blond just sent him a glare, and reached out to hit him again, though this time he missed as the other ducked.  
  
"You didn't think I was going to let you do that again." It wasn't really a question.  
  
"I could have hit you if I wanted to." The blond pouted.  
  
"Yeah right." Naruto just squinted at his reply. True, he was the sixth Hokage, but it had never really been settled who was the strongest of the two.  
  
"Let's go to bed, shall we?" He said, pulling his life long rival closer.  
  
"Yeah, lets." Sasuke said, as he affectionately kissed the young Hokage's nose, and with that, the two were gone, the only thing left was the little gush of wind that ruffled the blond and black hair of a young, not so sleeping boy with a small smile on his face.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Nasushi watched with dismay that his new sensei had already arrived at their appointed destination when he, accompanied by Sake, arrived.  
  
At the same time he watched as Akita approached from the opposite direction. So the blond hadn't suddenly kicked the bucked in the course of the night either. Damn.  
  
Why couldn't Shikamaru just be late like Kakashi-San instead of actually showing up at shit in the morning to put them through that bloody test? He had half counted on being able to take a small nap while waiting, but obviously he was not going to be that lucky.  
  
Nasushi was as customary when it was 5.30 in the morning, not in a very good mood. Both his parents had been up early that morning, partly to get him out of the house on time. It had been unnerving to say the least.  
  
The black-blond couldn't remember the last time his parents had even been home to see him off. Granted they had to be out of the house very early, and was rarely home when he woke up, but still.  
  
"So." Shikamaru-sensei started the instant he reached them. "What you are going to be doing today, is searching."  
  
"Searching?" Nasushi heard himself and Sake repeat.  
  
"Yes search." Shikamaru stated matter of factly. "You see, somewhere in the forest behind me I have hidden five scrolls." He continued, pointing over his shoulder at the trees behind him, to empathise his point.  
  
"Now your mission is to get the scrolls and bring them to me. You each gotta give me two scrolls, and you probably have already figured out only two of you will be able to do that. However, one of the scrolls will count as two, so technically it is possible for all of you to pass." Shikamaru paused to walk a few steps towards the forest, and stopped right beside one of the large shrubs that outlined it.  
  
"It will say inside the scrolls which one is the one that counts for two, but if you break the seal on any of them, you will be immediately disqualified! Any Questions?"  
  
Nasushi and Sake looked at each other, silently agreeing that neither of them had ever heard anything that weird, but none of them was going to point this out, and it didn't seem like Akita had anything to say to the strange rules of the 'game' either so Shikamaru continued.  
  
"Good. I will of cause be trying to protect the scrolls, somewhat anyway, and there is a good deal of traps set up to slow you down. We eat at midday, and the deadline is at sundown. Don't get caught, it will take your time! Understood?"  
  
All three nodded.  
  
Shikamaru smirked. "Then off you go."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Nasushi had barely made it inside the forest thickness, before his senses alerted him that he had apparently walked into a trap, or something akin to that, and told him to 'duck'.  
  
He chose to jump upwards into the nearest tree instead though, manoeuvring his body in the air to see what exactly had been heading in his direction.  
  
A spear!? O.o What kind of weapon was that to use?  
  
He didn't have the time to contemplate this any further, because his senses once again rang as alarm bells in his head, telling him to move out of the way, as three kunais was thrown at him from the opposite direction.  
  
He only just made it to jump into another tree, before the three knifes buried themselves deep into the bark of the branch he had just been standing on.  
  
Nasushi frowned. What was this guy's deal?  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, about nine kilometres away, a huge white haired man and a young looking woman was sitting across from each other, a small table separating them, and both was looking into a small ball apparently made out of glass, which was placed on the square table.  
  
The man smirked. "Had it been Naruto at that age, it would have been pure luck if he hadn't at least been scratched by now." He stated referring to the small figure that was jumping from tree to tree dodging traps.  
  
The woman frowned. "Yes it had. Even after I met him he would have had his troubles. Are you sure that sensei of theirs knows what he is doing? I know Shikamaru is good, but putting up traps that lethal?"  
  
The man just waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Shikamaru knows what he is doing. That is one thing you can be absolutely sure of."  
  
The woman didn't seem convinced, but changed the subject when the boy inside the ball suddenly had white hair. (A/N: No he is not a Super- Sayajin, the ball changed to Akita -.-)  
  
"Well there he is, isn't he?" The woman said, tilting her head. "The other wonder of the group."  
  
The two adults watched as the aforementioned wonder caught two kunais which was thrown at him from out of nowhere, whereas he jumped up and kicked out at another kunai heading his way, the kick though, made it change direction, sending it flying straight into a nearby tree instead.  
  
"Who would have thought that something so strong would spring from something so. ordinary."  
  
The man lifted his gaze from the ball to look up at the woman's contemplative face. "Have you figured something out yet? I mean, this has got to be a once in a lifetime opportunity for you."  
  
The woman sighed. "No nothing I didn't already know. Advanced bloodlines come into existence when the parents DNA is a 'perfect' match, so to speak. They can't be breeded (A/N: Breed??), and when first emerged, the advanced blood stays from that generation on, yada yada yada. It doesn't help the research much that everyone on the fathers side of the family, including the father has been whipped out."  
  
The woman looked down. As the fifth, It had been a great personal failure and loss when the leaf village one morning had woken up to the sight of the dead bodies of the Inuzuka clan, scattered about the entire village. It had taken weeks before every body and body part had been found and buried.  
  
It was later discovered that a group of Hunter-Nins had apparently gone on a killing spree in all countries to try and wipe out the advanced bloodlines, and the possibility of new ones being created. And since no one knew how the bloodlines arose, they had apparently taken to eliminating entire clans, so that the combination of that clan, and in this case Akita's mothers clan, would never occur again.  
  
The woman's features softened slightly as she looked at the young boy in the ball. "He hasn't had it easy, has he?" it wasn't really a question. "One parent dies and the other acts like she doesn't care." She shrugged "I wonder if she ever did."  
  
"Oh she did. Still does. I just think it is hard for her."  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow in half amusement. "Oh really? And when did you become an expert on Yamanaka Ino?"  
  
The man shrugged and squinted his eyes. "I caught her in an emotional moment about a week after Kiba's death."  
  
The fifth smiled a little. "So she actually did care about him. Who would have thought. Just the fact that they had a child together was a surprise to everyone."  
  
The man grinned. "I think it was the fact that Sasuke in the end preferred Naruto over all others, including herself. Maybe she had had it with pretty guys."  
  
The woman snorted. "Yeah well it is a well known fact amongst women that all the good looking guys are gay."  
  
"That's not true, I am very good looking."  
  
". Yeah, right. I rest my case."  
  
The man just smirked at her, before he turned his attention back to the ball once more, to look at the raven-haired girl who was now visible.  
  
The woman smiled. "She seems to be growing up to be just as beautiful as her mother, and just as strong as her father."  
  
The man grinned again. "Yeah, that's another thing she has in common with Akita. That, and the fact that she too is a result of her mother having had enough of Sasuke. Though as opposed to Ino she chose Lee because he really did love her."  
  
The fifth just half smiled, and both of the legendary looked back into the ball. Watching as the young girl jumped from tree to tree, looking for clues as to where the scrolls might be, all the while dodging weapons and avoiding traps in much the same way as her two team mates had.  
  
She wasn't as graceful or skilled as Akita to look at, or as fast as Nasushi, but she had her own way of working. Like their teacher she seemed to rely more on strategizing then strength, and judging by the apparent extra filling in her shuriken holster, it had already gotten her a scroll.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nasushi sighed, feeling a little annoyed with himself. He had stumbled across a raspberry bush, and for a mar second there, he had let his guard slip while he emptied the bush for berries. When it came to food, he was a bottomless pit and he knew it.  
  
It wasn't that Nasushi was annoyed with himself for having wasted some precious time he could have used to find scrolls. No he was more irritated that he had actually let his guard down so much that he was now sitting in a net dangling from a tree branch a little ways above him.  
  
He wasn't even going to bother with cutting himself down, judging by the sun's position on the sky, he estimated that their new sensei would call them for lunch at any moment now.  
  
He was proven right when five minutes later Shikamaru was sitting on the aforementioned branch which Nasushi's net was hanging from, looking down at the boy with a peculiar look in his eyes.  
  
"Lunch is at the clearing in the middle of the forest, Nasushi-kun." He said, pointing south west of their current position, and giving Nasushi another strange look, but otherwise said nothing.  
  
"You should hurry." He commented, before he drew a kunai, and with a swift movement, cut the robes that held the net.  
  
Nasushi groaned as he hit the ground, before he clumsily staggered to his feet and started fidgeting to get out of the net. He was definitely not liking his new teacher.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
After running into three different clearings first, Nasushi finally found the right one.  
  
Akita was sitting on a rock in the middle, apparently having finished his food already, and Sake was seated on the ground beside the rock, leaning hear head on it while munching on a Onigiri (A/N: hmm, a rice ball describes it best I think), Shikamaru was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where is our teacher?" Nasushi asked, though he wasn't really sure he cared to know.  
  
Akita shrugged. "He said he had something to do, but that he would be back by the time our lunch break is over." Sake stated, while she threw something in Nasushi's direction.  
  
Nasushi looked at it. Okaki? (A/N: Rice cake. I guess. Someone who knows about food descriptions, help me out here?)  
  
"What's this?" He asked, even though it was obvious, and as expected, Sake raised an eyebrow at him. "It's a new weapon, Nasushi," She drawled. "It helps so you don't go hungry when you are away from home, isn't it neat?"  
  
Nasushi just glared. "But why?" He elaborated.  
  
"Because my mother didn't think you would have brought anything." Sake said matter of factly. Nasushi only nodded, turning his attention back to his food, as he sat down where he was standing, across from his team mates.  
  
Sake's mother knew him waaay too well.  
  
"So, did you get any scrolls?" Sake asked after a bit, directing her attention at both boys. Akita grunted and pulled out two scrolls.  
  
Nasushi sighed in annoyance when Sake's eyes turned starry.  
  
She recovered relatively quick though, and inevitably, turned her attention towards Nasushi.  
  
"And what about you?" She asked expectantly.  
  
"What about me?" Nasushi asked, shrugging. Sake sweatdropped, then just closed her eyes for a second before turning her attention elsewhere, looking determined not to look at Nasushi.  
  
"I got a scroll too." She stated, pulling her own fourth from her shuriken holster.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Nasushi saw something heading in his direction, and just before it hit his head, he reached out and grabbed a hold of it. A Scroll?  
  
He swore it was the weirdest things people kept throwing at him.  
  
He frowned at the scroll, then his eyes widened with realisation, and he wiped his head around to look in the direction the scroll had come from.  
  
Nasushi opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Akita. "Now we have one each. I have a feeling Shikamaru is carrying the last two scrolls on himself, or at least one of them. If we get those, we might just be able to pass. All of us."  
  
"But why?" Nasushi asked confused. "You have two scrolls already. You are sure to pass as it is."  
  
Sake crocked her head. "Hmm, maybe all of us need to pass. A genin team is originally consistent of three. If we don't pass," She said, referring to herself and Nasushi. "Akita probably won't either."  
  
"Exactly." Akita said. "Despite all, I can't take on a Jounin by myself. Are you in on this Nasushi?"  
  
"H-hai." Nasushi croaked, not really knowing what to make of the situation.  
  
"Good." Akita nodded and stood up. "Lunch is over. Lets find him then." Nasushi was still too baffled to say anything, so he just obediently stood up along with Sake, apparently ready to work as a team for the very first time ever.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
To Nasushi's, and quite possibly Akita and sake's surprise as well, fighting alongside each other proved to be a rather positive experience. As the three jumped branch to branch and tree to tree through the forest, this time not just avoiding or destroying the weapons that was flung at them from time to time because it would hurt them if they didn't.  
  
But with each other's help, they turned the almost lethally trap filled forest into a game of steeplechase. As they took the time to destroy the traps simply for the fun of it, and for a couple of hours, all thoughts of the exam they were actually attending was thrown out the window.  
  
"Nasushi!" Akita yelled, and for some reason Nasushi knew exactly what to do, as he jumped up into the air, avoiding another spear but he let his hand come into contact with the long shaft, thus sending it flying in Sake's direction. Who in turn let her foot connect with the end and kicking it into a tree beside Akita, who splintered it with a swift movement of his wrist the moment the tip of the long weapon bored itself into the bark.  
  
The process took less then two seconds, and as they continued through the forest, looking for their Sensei, or the scrolls, it was done both faster and more fluid with every trap they encountered.  
  
As the hours passed it became more and more apparent that Akita more them possibly had been right in his assumption that Shikamaru had both of the last two scrolls.  
  
In the end, Nasushi, Akita and Sake ended up back in the clearing they had had lunch in.  
  
Beaten but generally okay, the trio practically threw themselves onto the ground, some more gracious then others, but the result was the same, as they all lay on their backs facing the sky, and the setting sun.  
  
"Where could he possibly be?" Akita mumbled, sounding annoyed.  
  
"How the hell should we know?" Nasushi knew deep down that the question hadn't really been directed at neither himself nor Sake, but he felt agitated ant tired as well. The sun was setting, and they hadn't found as much as one clue to where their Sensei might be, and irritation and annoyance usually left Nasushi in a bickering mood. And the fact that Akita, the root to all that was annoying in Nasushi's life, at least according to Nasushi himself, was now asking stupid annoying questions.  
  
"Shut up Nasushi, I am not in the mood for you right now." Akita muttered, seemingly nonchalant, thus only succeeding in further pissing Nasushi off.  
  
"Oh so now you have to be in an a certain mood to tolerate me?" Nasushi asked with mock offendance.  
  
Akita, whose back had been facing Nasushi the whole time, spun around to face the other. "No, I need to be in a tolerating mood every time you open your mouth!" he snapped.  
  
"Yeah well you are not exactly a picnic either, you."  
  
What exactly Akita was came out muffled through that hand that had suddenly been slammed over his mouth.  
  
"Stop picking fights with Akita-kun, Nasushi!" Sake reprimanded, glaring at him.  
  
"It is making you both act like children!"  
  
Nasushi gave her a look before he removed her hand from his face.  
  
"Oh really? And here I thought we were children." He commented with dry sarcasm. This earned him an exasperated sigh from the girl.  
  
"You know, you should treat her with a little more respect. Isn't she supposed to be your friend?"  
  
"What?!" Nasushi whipped his head back to look at Akita, who was now standing behind him arms crossed over his chest, in utter shock, noting that Sake was mirroring his expression perfectly, but with a little more enthusiasm.  
  
Then he frowned. "What do you know? And more importantly, since when did you care?" he nearly yelled.  
  
"Since you take just about every opportunity you can get to be annoying, not just to her, but to everyone!"  
  
"Well I'll let you in on a little secret then I am not the only one who." Nasushi cut himself off when his senses op snapped something moving, just outside of the clearing they were in.  
  
"Did you hear that?" he asked the other two in an almost whisper, all thoughts of fighting forgotten.  
  
Akita grunted affirmatively as he slowly walked over to stand beside Nasushi, who was closer to the location the sound had apparently come from.  
  
"Nanaa, Those kids were fast as lightning. In fact it was a little bit frightening." The sing song voice trailed off.  
  
"Hello kids." Nasushi's eyes widened as he, Akita and Sake all spun around to see their sensei, sitting in a tree a little ways behind them.  
  
"Fu Fighters Sensei?" Nasushi asked what they were probably all thinking, raising an eyebrow as he did.  
  
"I like the song." Shikamaru shrugged as he jumped down from the tree, ignoring his sweatdropping team.  
  
"So." He said, looking from one to the others. "You have exactly five minutes to get the last two scrolls."  
  
"You have them." Akita stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Shikamaru smirked at that. "Nothing gets past you does it? What will you do about it?"  
  
Akita crocked his head looking at Shikamaru in suspicion, for a moment before he blinked as if to shake himself of something.  
  
"Attack!" Nasushi stated, before he disappeared from the spot he was standing on, just to reappear behind Shikamaru.  
  
As of on cue, which Nasushi's half yell of 'attack!' had probably been, Akita and Sake jumped into action as well, in no time forming a triangle with Nasushi, around Shikamaru, all three of them drawing their weapons, getting ready to attack.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Nasushi's shocked voice rang through the trees, as the only current sound in the forest.  
  
"What the hell is going on??" He watched as his fingers unclenched around the weapons in his hands, and followed the weapons with his eyes, when they, as if in slow motion, dropped to the ground, some feet below him.  
  
He was currently hanging in the air, his body completely immobilised. Well, nearly, his arms was currently crossing themselves over his chest, and his body was rising from its half way crouching position, but he wasn't doing it! It was as if someone else had control over his body, and looking around at Sake and Akita, he was half relieved, half annoyed, that he wasn't the only one.  
  
All three of them was hanging a couple of feet above the ground, all having apparently been in the middle of jumping their teacher, when something had apparently happened, which had left them all hovering in the air, and otherwise with their arms crossed over their chests.  
  
Glaring slightly, Nasushi turned his eyes towards Shikamaru, who was standing, arms crossed over his chest as well and looking around at them, smirking amused.  
  
"Kagemane." Nasushi heard Akita mumble to his left.  
  
Shikamaru just grinned. "The sun is setting, you will be down in no time." He stated.  
  
"Or you could let us go, and give us a chance!" Sake cried, looking both angry and frightened. The fright probably being from the fact that they seemed doomed. There was no way they were going to pass now.  
  
Shikamaru just choke his head.  
  
Nasushi growled, but didn't bother yelling anything. After all he didn't really care if they passed or not. And besides, if Shikamaru had made up his mind, however unfair the situation was, he didn't believe there was anything he could say that would be able to convince him otherwise.  
  
Sake however, to his great irritation, kept yelling. Akita seemed lost in thought, and Shikamaru had apparently taken to chewing on a piece of straw.  
  
At least he wasn't making them chew as well, Nasushi was sure he would get a headache from just grinding his teeth together, since he didn't exactly have anything to chew on.  
  
Nasushi sighed. The sun had just disappeared down behind the mountains. It was over, and now it was back to the academy. Damn. Sake looked like she might begin to cry. Nasushi had imagined that Akita would be raging, but looking at the blonde's emotionless face, that seemed to be the last thing he was.  
  
"You pass."  
  
Nasushi barely registered what the familiar bored voice had just said, before he was heavily dropped on to the ground. Taking no notice of the pain he was just as suddenly feeling in his rear, he jumped up.  
  
"We what??" He yelled, looking wide eyed at Shikamaru.  
  
"Why? We didn't get all the scrolls." Akita stated flatly, but Nasushi could see his eyes were slightly wide as well.  
  
"You did what this exam was supposed to make you realise you could." Shikamaru answered, spitting out what little that was left of the straw.  
  
"But, but." Sake raised a finger into the air in objection, but lowered it again, when Shikamaru cut her off.  
  
"You worked as a team." He stated. "That was the real test." He trailed off; looking like something was bothering him slightly, before he smirked.  
  
"I will see you again tomorrow kids. We meet at the gate. Don't be late." And with that he disappeared in a small whirl of leafs, leaving a still rather shocked, but happy, group of twelve year olds that slowly started making their way back to the leaf village together.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, you let them pas?"  
  
Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Yes." He answered shortly.  
  
"And the grounds on which you.?" Naruto paused and frowned. "Oh, crap! Why?"  
  
Shikamaru smirked, while all others present either rolled their eyes or grinned. 'All others present' consisted of Sakura, who was standing in the middle of the room, looking like the sixth would be the death of her. Rock Lee, who was standing leaned against the door, looked back and forth between Sakura and Naruto, his eyes glinting with amusement.  
  
Ino, who was standing by the window, looking like she didn't know whether to laugh or cry over the situation. And then of course Sasuke, looking as neutral as ever, and desperately trying to keep the edges of his mouth from turning upwards in an amused smile.  
  
The sixth lifted his head from the papers he was writing on, to look at all of them, one after another, ending with Sakura.  
  
"Did you want to say something Sakura-chan?" He asked, ever so innocently, this time making every single pair of eyes in the room roll towards the sealing, with the small exemption of Lee who seemed to find Sakura's slightly exasperated expression highly intertaining.  
  
"Ano, Hokage-sama, are you ever going to stop calling my wife 'chan'?" he asked the blond, actually sounding very interested.  
  
"Yes, yes, of cause!" Naruto answered, beaming in Lee's direction, before turning his attention back to the papers he was sitting with, and adding. "When she is so old and deaf she can no longer hear it." This elected him several groans from his 'crowd'.  
  
"So anyways, why?" Naruto continued, ignoring the reaction. He had gotten respect and acknowledgement from the entire village, all of his academy classmates included. He could be serious if he wanted to be, and that was what counted, but he would be damned if he was going to go Sasuke-serious just because he had been elected Hokage.  
  
"Because they have shown that they understand the meaning behind the word 'teamwork', and they have even proven that they are actually capable of working together, which is rare for teams going through their fist trial." Shikamaru drawled.  
  
Naruto nodded. Indeed he had been surprised too at the potential the three had shown in working together, and he couldn't help but smile a little at the pride that filled him.  
  
He was drawn back to the lines of the aware, when Shikamaru coughed lightly, and gave him a look.  
  
"Oh, uhm, yeah, I sanction your decision. Rock Sake, Uchiha Nasushi and Inuzuka Akita, are hear by your students. Teach them well."  
  
Naruto beamed, as he turned to look at the crystal ball to his right, sensing how his old team mates, and friends gathered around the ball on the other side of the desk. With the exemption of the person that went up behind him, and placed his left hand on the sixth right shoulder, while joining the rest of the proud parents in watching, as three kids, made their way to the great entrance to the leaf village, two of them arguing, and the third yelling at them both.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it^^ I don't think I will be continuing this. Depends on peoples reaction towards it, and weather I can really build on this. 


End file.
